


In Control

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Collars, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Sub Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Dean's the Dom doesn't mean he has to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> For soullessboyking. <3

Dean’s got most of the length of Sam’s leash wrapped around his fist, the leather pulled taught more as a reminder than any real restraint. There are soft whimpers in Sam’s throat, and his teeth are sunk into his bottom lip in an attempt to muffle the sound. 

“Good boy, Sammy,” Dean breathes. The head of Sam’s cock is just inside his hole, holding him open but not really satisfying either of them. He can see how tense his brother is, knows that he wants to thrust as badly as Dean wants him to thrust, but Dean has ordered him to hold still. So he does. 

 “Nice and easy now, and maybe I’ll let you come.” 

Sam makes a desperate sound as he pushes in slowly, and Dean is sure that if he were to look, Sam’s knuckles would be white where his hands are fisted in the sheets. The slow, careful thrusts are satisfying as a sign of Sam’s obedience, but maddening the longer they go on. Dean wants more, wants it hard and fast the way Sam usually fucks, but tonight is a test. 

“Little faster now, baby boy,” Dean tries to say calmly, forcing as much desperation from his voice as he can. 

A nod and Sam picks up the pace; in moments like this, Dean appreciates the way his brother can hold a rhythm. He gives Sam’s leash a little slack, enough that Sam can lean in for a kiss. It’s praise, an acknowledgement of success that seems to soothe some of Sam’s tension, and he really settles in to fucking Dean. 

He’d beg for more, harder, fuckSamplease, and it’s all Dean can do to swallow those words. Orgasm builds under his skin, tortuously good. Shit, he’s overestimated his own stamina in this situation; he’s absolutely going to come well before he anticipated. 

His need to see Sam’s reaction drives Dean to hold as still as he can when his orgasm hits, eyes wide. He cries out loudly, full body _writhes_ once, but keeps his gaze riveted on his brother’s face. Sam’s expression drops into one of ecstasy and agony, mouth dropping open as a low groan gets dragged out of him. His pace falters for one thrust, two, before he picks it back up with a shiver and a shake of his head. 

When Dean’s head stops buzzing, he registers the soft sounds Sam’s making. He finally drops the length of the leash, just leaving the end loop draped around his wrist. The other hand reaches down, pausing Sam’s movements long enough to unsnap the ring from the base of the other man’s cock.

“C’mon, baby boy. Give it to me. You can come.”

And come Sam does. His eyes go wide when the cock ring slips free, and his hips slam brutally against Dean’s ass only a handful of times before he, too, is coming with a jagged cry. He buries his face against Dean’s neck, whimpering enough that Dean starts to worry. 

“Sammy?”

“Just intense,” Sam murmurs, nuzzling against him.

“Okay. Just relax, little brother,” Dean says, unsnapping the leash and tossing it aside. He runs his hands over Sam’s back in steady strokes until his brother relaxes on top of him. Sam’s heavy, of  course, but that’s not new. Gently, he coaxes Sam into slipping out, shifting him off so that Sam is curled up alongside Dean. One long arm drapes over Dean’s belly, and Dean slides a hand up to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Think we can try longer next time?” Sam asks after a while, and Dean grins.

“Oh hell yeah we can.”  


End file.
